Benutzer Diskussion:Commander Behrens
--HenK | discuss 23:28, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) kleiner Hinweis Hi, ich würde dir empfehlen beim Artikel-Berabeiten die vorschaufunktion benutzen. Da kannst du dann sehen, wie deine Änderung aussieht. Denn alle Änderungen werden seperat als Version in der Datenbank gespeichert. Is mir grad so bei deiner Benutzerseite aufgefallen. ;) --HenK | discuss 23:50, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry ist mir auch gerade aufgefallen ich wollte jetzt da ich Ferien habe mal die Ganzen kleinartikel überarbeiten Artikel erstellen Danke erstmal, dass du dich um die Klingonen und Vulkanier gekümmert hast. Nun noch eine kleine Info für die Erstellung von Artikeln: # Bitte füge IMMER eine Quelle an. # Bitte beachte, dass jeder Artikel einer Kategorie zugeordnet werden muss, um ihn später wieder finden zu können. # Füge bitte ggf. einen Link zu einem Artikel in MA/en hinzu. Danke für dein Verständnis--Tobi72 06:47, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Tut mir leid bin halt noch nicht so lange "aktiv" dabei ich hatte das nur gestern abend festgestellt mit dem artikeln der Klingonen unr Vulkaniern. ich versuche mich in zukunft zu bessern. --Commander Behrens 07:58, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Nochmal dazu. Bitte schaue immer nach, dass du Kategorien und MA/en-Verweise (sofern vorhanden) angibst. Zu Personen sind da meist MA/en Artikel vorhanden. Achte zudem bitte darauf den ganzen Artikel in Gegenwartsform schreibst. Danke --Tobi72 08:00, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Mit den Verweisen meinst du das ich fast jedes Wort wie zum Beispiel Programm Verlinke zu einer auch zu einer noch Umbeschriebenen seite von Memory alpha? Ach und danke für deine rechtschreibkorrektur bei Tabor hatte das o übersehen ich werde mich bemühen jeden Artikel den ich neu schreibe in gegenwartsform zu schreiben. --Commander Behrens 09:41, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ja, du kannst ruhig zu leeren Seiten verlinken, dann kann später ein Artikel entstehen. Vor allem ist der Artikel dann auch verlinkt, wenn jemand aus einem anderen Artikel etwas schreibt, was zum gleichen Thema passt. So lange es keien Doppellinks sind, kannst du jeden Begriff, der Canon ist, verlinken. Auch etwas wie ums Leben kommen. So lange es halt Sinn macht.--Tobi72 10:12, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en :Hallo, wenn Du Bilder direkt aus der Datenbak der MA/en einbindest achte bitte unbedingt darauf, eine Bildbeschreibungsseite dazu anzulegen. Auf diese Bildbeschreibung gehören neben einer kurzen Beschreibung auf jeden Fall: :*die Quelle ( ) :*die Nutzungslizenz (in der Regel ) :*eine der vielen verschiedenen Bilderkategorien :*und ganz besonders der Verweis auf die Herkunft aus der MA/en: :Ausführlich findest Du das ganze auch noch mal hier, außerdem habe ich die Minimalforderung auch für das von Dir genutzte Bild umgesetzt. Bitte schau Dir das an und denke in Zukunft daran, es ist unbedingt nötig, damit auch andere Benutzer die Bilder nutzen können, da sie ohne die Angaben praktisch unauffindbar sind. Vielen Dank, mfG--Bravomike 18:57, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo erneut, bitte beachte die oben gegebenen Hinweise zu Bildern aus der MA/en! Hier musste ich es schon wieder nachtragen. Bitte achte in Zukunft darauf, vielen Dank dafür, mfG--Bravomike 07:30, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike meinst du damit das ich (((((Originalbildbeschreibung aus der MA/en: zur Originaldatei The Vulcan captain of the USS Saratoga (NCC-31911). (DS9: "Emissary") The above image is published here under the following terms: License Fair Use - this image is copyrighted, but used here under Fair Use guidelines. Owner/Creator Paramount Pictures and/or CBS Studios Source see description Rationale N/A )))) alles ändern muss damit es auf die deutsche Sprache zugeschnitten ist??? :Nein, das bedeutet einfach, dass jedes Bild, ganz besonders aber die shared-upload-Bilder aus der MA/en, eine Bildbeschreibungsseite braucht. Um diese anzulegen einfach auf das Bild klicken und dann auf „bearbeiten“. Der englische Text, den Du oben aufführst, ist bei Bildern aus der MA/en schon automatisch da, aber das interessiert gar nicht, wie Du beim Bearbeiten sehen kannst ist der sowieso nicht Teil der lokalen Bildbeschreibungsseite (und kann von Dir garnicht geändert werden). Auf die musst nun Du aber die nötigen, oben aufgeführten Inhalte setzen. Ich empfehle Dir, einfach mal den Quelltext der Bildbeschreibungsseite eines der beiden Bilder anzusehen, dann siehst Du schon, wie das funktioniert, ganz ausführlich steht es auch noch mal hier. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Dir helfen und bitte Dich, in Zukunft darauf zu achten, mfG--Bravomike 21:28, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Und Nochmals Hallo Bravomike ich hoffe ich habe das jetzt richtig gemacht mit der datei von dem vulkanischen Captain auf der Saratoga. --Commander Behrens 08:37, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Im Endeffekt schon, nur: das hatte ich schon erledigt :)--Bravomike 08:40, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) Achso das erklärt vieles warum sich das bild kaum von den anderen unterscheidet --Commander Behrens 09:38, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Das ist das Ziel der Sache, der einzige Unterschied zu normalen Bildbeschreibungsseiten ist das in der letzten Zeile und danach die automatische Übernahme aus der MA/en.--Bravomike 09:42, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ich habe gerade die Seite Plasma Kanister neu angelegt und auch das Bild aus der Englischen MA eingesetzt Bravomike könntest du mal Gucken ob so alles richtig ist??--Commander Behrens 16:04, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Nicht ganz: Das Bild wird nicht manuell in die Kategorie:Bild (MA/en) eingetragen, sondern es wird in der letzten Zeile (nach der eigentlichen Bildkategorie) die Vorlage:Bild (MA/en): eingesetzt --Bravomike 16:12, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Du nährst Dich dem Ziel :) Das kommt in die letzte Zeile der Bildbeschreibung! MfG--Bravomike 17:37, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) * Hups da ist mir wohl die Enter taste ausgerutscht danke für die rechtschreibkorrektur bei dem Plasmakanister.--Commander Behrens 17:43, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Also, das mit den Bildern klappt ja jetzt perfekt, und Du bist ja auch schon fleißig beim Artikel Erstellen, Danke für diese Mitarbeit. Auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten möchte ich Dich dennoch hinweisen: :*Ein Bild, das bei uns in der Datenbank vorliget, braucht natürlich kein ! :*Der Titel des Artikels sollte in seiner ersten Erwähnung in der Einleitung durch eine Verlinkung fett gemacht werden. :*Jeder Begriff sollte im Artikel nur ein einziges Mal verlinkt werden, nämlich bei seiner ersten Erwähnung, und nicht jedes mal, wenn er auftaucht. :*Wenn Du sowieso Bilder aus der MA/en hohlst, dann setze in den neuen Artikel doch gleich einen Interwiki-Link in die MA/en. :*Bitte benutze für Quellenangaben immer die zuständige Vorlage, also bei Serien und bei Filmen ! :MfG--Bravomike 22:08, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) Nachtrag Artikel erstellen Bitte beachte dabei, dass du die Quelle nicht vergisst. Zudem: *Alle Artikel werden in Gegenwart geschrieben *Die erste Erwähnung des Artikelnamen wird wie ein Link behandelt *Meta wird in Meta geschrieben. Beispiel: {Meta|x wurde von y gespielt} Aber die Quellen sind wohl erst einmal am wichtigsten.--Tobi72 06:31, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC)